


Yule Go To The Ball

by undeniablyboo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Best friends Jeongsung, Christmas Fluff, Cute flustered boys Seungin, Cuties in astronomy tower, First Kisses, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Seungin are so soft for each other I cried, Slow Dancing, Slytherin Jeongin, Somewhat of a Christmas fic, The slightest of references to Harry Potter, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), ravenclaw seungmin, set during Goblet of Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeniablyboo/pseuds/undeniablyboo
Summary: Jeongin wants to ask his crush to the Yule Ball but things don't go as planned.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	Yule Go To The Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this may contain inaccuracies, my Harry Potter knowledge has decreased since my teenage years, but it doesn't matter, we're here for Seungin.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jeongin watches from across the room at the way Seungmin frowns in concentration, his nose crinkles as he’s in deep thought. Seungmin holds a beaker in his hand, one eye closed as he measures the right amount of powder to go into the cauldron. Waiting a few seconds, he jumps slightly in shock but then his face beams as the cauldron erupts in a cloud of pink smoke, just as how the potion is supposed to be made. No one in the classroom acknowledges Seungmin’s achievement, it’s a known fact that Seungmin is the one to finish his potion first and then spend the rest of the class waiting for everyone else to complete their task. 

Meanwhile, Jeongin leans over his desk with his face squished in his hand, his own cauldron forgotten as he dreamily stares at the Ravenclaw Head Boy who he’s been head over heels for ever since Seungmin caught him sneaking out of his dormitory in fifth year and resulting in the former using his power as a prefect and deducting points from Jeongin’s House of Slytherin.

Over the past two years he’s never worked up the courage to speak to the now Head Boy. To be quite honest, Jeongin is slightly intimidated by the way Seungmin roams the halls in his dark blue robes. Or the way he spends most of the time in the school’s library, trying to keep up his grades.

But even if Jeongin were to speak to him, Seungmin would never give attention to a Slytherin like him. And there’s certainly no way that Seungmin would accept Jeongin’s proposal of going to the Yule Ball with him.

“I still can’t believe some fourth year managed to get his name chosen from the goblet of fire. How does that even happen?” Jisung scoffs from next to Jeongin. His spiteful tone somewhat drags Jeongin out of his daze on a certain Ravenclaw. 

He turns to his fellow Slytherin, “sorry, I wasn’t listening, what did you say?”

Jisung doesn’t berate him for not paying attention, instead he continues on his rant, “it should’ve been me that got chosen and that Harry Potter kid somehow puts his name into the goblet and gets chosen. This was my one and only chance.” He side eyes the professor watching them and picks up the first thing he sees and throws it into the cauldron, “Imagine all the attention I could’ve gotten if it was me representing Hogwarts? The girls would be all over me.” To illustrate his fantasy he throws an over the top wink at a girl from Hufflepuff, who screws her face up in disgust. 

“Girls?” Jeongin raises an eyebrow, “I’m pretty sure you have your eyes set on no girls. And the only person you want to gain the attention from is a particular Gryffindor boy.” He teases his best friend, unable to stop the smirk growing wider on his face. He tries to bite his lip to attempt to keep a straight face but it’s impossible when Jisung’s eyes widen comically. 

The Slytherin grits his teeth and turns to face Jeongin. “I don’t want Hwang Hyunjin’s attention,” he whisper-yells with a scoff. 

“Ji, I didn’t mention Hyunjin.” He points out, his smirk growing bigger when Jisung realises his mistake. The older Slytherin grumbles out curses and turns back to the potions book in front of him.

The boy in question is Seungmin’s best friend, a chaser to the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Every student at Hogwarts knows Hyunjin’s name, they’d say hello to him as he passes them in the hallway. They’d cheer for him at all of the Quidditch games. Yet somehow he became best friends with the quiet Ravenclaw Head Boy. The two of them inseparable. 

“I bet Hwang already has a date to the Yule Ball with the way girls surround him all the time.” Jisung scowls, his gaze set upon the boy who he’s talking about, his seat coincidentally next to Seungmin’s. Making both Jisung and Jeongin look in the same direction.

“Why do you care?” Jeongin asks him.

“I don’t,” he spits, “I couldn’t care any less about Hwang Hyunjin or his pretty blond hair. Or his insanely long legs. Not even his stupid lips, god, I want to punch him.”

Jeongin doesn’t believe him one bit, “Yeah sure you don’t.”

Jisung talking about the Yule Ball reminds Jeongin of how he lacks the courage to ask Seungmin to be his date. If he were braver and more confident he would storm straight across the classroom and stand tall infront of Seungmin and ask him. Maybe even throwing in a wink and a lip bite that would make him seem so irresistible that the Ravenclaw would have no other option but to say yes. 

But sadly Jeongin stands no chance and is forced to watch as Hyunjin ruffles Seungmin’s hair, laughing at something the latter said. Seungmin swats the Gryffindor’s hand away but has his signature smile as he does so. Making Jeongin’s heart clench. He knows that Seungmin and Hyunjin are just friends, yet it still pains Jeongin to see the boy he has a crush on with someone who is better suited for him.

With the one and only person who he’d want to go to the ball with basically unavailable, Jeongin can only think of one other option, “Hey do you wanna go to the Yule Ball together?”

Jisung recoils in disgust, he places a hand onto Jeongin’s back gently, “Bro, I love you, but not like that.”

Jeongin waves his arm off him, rolling his eyes, “Not like that, idiot. We both can’t pluck up the courage to ask out the person we wanna take to the ball, so we might as well go together.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Jisung states in fake confusion, “there’s no one I wanna go with, everyone wants to go with me.”

“Uh-huh, humour me and go with me, please. No one will want to go with me and I don’t want to be the only seventh year at the ball without some sort of date,” Jeongin gives him his most convincing puppy dog eyes and juts his bottom lip out.

Jisung holds his hands out over his face, mostly covering his eyes, “No~ not the eyes, you know I can’t say no to the sad eyes.”

“Then say yes and I’ll stop,” Jeongin brings his face closer to his friend.

“Okay, okay,” Jisung shrieks through his laughter, which gains the attention of some of the students around them. They both apologise to the Professor for disturbing the class and put their heads down to the ingredients on their desks.

“So you’ll go with me?” Jeongin murmurs, feeling eyes on him he keeps his head down but glances to his side at the fellow Slytherin.

“Yes,” Jisung sighs, “but you better be the best date I’ve ever had.”

Jeongin exits the changing room for the Slytherin Quidditch team with a huff. The practice game against Ravenclaw went terribly. There to support his best friend was Hyunjin, and the arrival of the Gryffindor obviously attracted the attention of every girl in the stands watching the game. The whole commotion gained the attention of Jisung, who was more focused on the crowd of girls surrounding Hyunjin that he became distracted and was the main reason for Slytherin’s loss.

While Jeongin, who's a substitute seeker and has only played one game in his time on the team, sat on the sidelines once again, his eyes following Seungmin as he flew through the air on his broom. 

He turns round the corner, only half paying attention to his surroundings. Which is how he notices too late the body walking straight into him, sending both of them tumbling to the floor. Jeongin groans from the weight on top of him and due to the fact his head just smacked onto the hallway floor when he landed flat on his back.

“Oh no, I’m so sorry I didn’t see you, I wasn’t looking where I was going. Are you okay?”

The weight gets lifted from Jeongin’s body, allowing him to sit up slowly. He shakes his head to restore his vision and the fuzzy dots go away to reveal Seungmin kneeling down with concern etched on his face. “Hey,” he clicks his fingers a couple times, “do you know where you are? Can you remember your name?”

“I’m Yeongin,” Jeongin blurts out, “I mean, I’m Yang Jeongin.” A blush rises to his cheeks, he mentally kicks himself for opening his mouth, resulting in him looking like an idiot in front of his crush. 

Seungmin laughs, light and airy, and for a second Jeongin believes that he could be an angel in front of him. A glowing light cascading around him which makes the Ravenclaw appear ethereal. Though the glowing light might just be an illusion because of the bonk on the head Jeongin just received. 

“Hi Yeongin, I mean Yang Jeongin. I’m Seungmin, do you think you’re alright to stand?”

“I know,” Jeongin says, then shakes his head to allow the sense to come back, “I mean, yes, I think I can stand.” He allows himself to take Seungmin’s awaiting hand to help him up back onto his feet. 

“Did you enjoy Quidditch practice?” Seungmin asks him, ignoring his second embarrassing brain-to-mouth malfunction.

“I was sat on the bench the whole time like I usually am, but other than that; yes.” Jeongin didn’t mean for his answer to come out bitter but he sees no point to being on the Quidditch team if he’s never gonna participate.

Seungmin frowns, a different frown to his look of concentration that he sports during potions class, “you should talk to your coach to make you play more often. I remember seeing you play once last year, you were really good. Slytherin are stupid for wasting such talent to just sit on the bench as a substitute.” 

The compliment brings more colour to the apple of his cheeks, Jeongin’s surprised that Seungmin even knows who he is, nevermind for at least a year. He clears his throat, averting his gaze before mustering up enough courage to thank him for the compliment. “Um, thank you.” 

“No need to thank me for telling the truth,” Seungmin smiles at him and Jeongin feels like his legs are going to give out from how much of an effect his smile has on him.

Jeongin tries to make a quick exit; he tells Seungmin he needs to leave and go for dinner. Of course he’d love to stay and spend time with Seungmin one on one. But turns out he’s much more weak for the Ravenclaw than he originally thought, to the point that he needs to sit down and take a deep breath before Seungmin kills a man just from his smile alone.

“Oh, can I come with you?”

Now Jeongin certainly isn’t expecting that. Why would he want to spend time with Jeongin of all people?

He tries to say no, to come up with a logical reason why he can’t. Seungmin expectantly waits for a reply, his head tilts to the side, reminiscent of how a puppy would. Which makes sense considering his patronus is a labrador puppy. 

Jeongin opens his mouth, ready to watch as Seungmin’s face crumbles when he tells him he’d rather walk alone, “Okay, sure.”

What?

He internally kicks himself, turns out that Jeongin’s subconscious doesn’t want him to leave Seungmin just yet.

Seungmin’s smile gets wider, his face lighting up in a way Jeongin hasn’t seen before, “great, let’s go.”

If you’d told Jeongin that he’d be walking through the hallways of Hogwarts with Kim Seungmin after a boring Quidditch game, he’d tell you to get lost and kick you for getting his hopes up. 

Despite listening to Seungmin’s every word, there’s still a small part of Jeongin that focuses on the feeling that’s similar to being watched. Students try their best to be discreet when they blatantly stare at the two of them. Jeongin knows it’s strange to see a Ravenclaw and a Slytherin together, nevertheless acting civil. But Jeongin tries his best to ignore them and their judgemental stares and focus on Seungmin. 

They enter the Great Hall, where many other students are already sitting at their respective house’s table. 

Jeongin can already see Jisung for the first time since he ran out of the changing room claiming that he had somewhere to be; a state of emergency he said, sitting at the table amongst the other Slytherin students. His friend looks around the hall, trying to find him. When he does spot him in the doorway, he does a double take upon seeing him next to Seungmin but waves at him regardless, patting the empty seat he’s saved for him. 

“I guess I’ll get going now, I’ll see you later Seungmin,” Jeongin thinks that now is the perfect time to say goodbye to the other. He can feel the stares boring into him from many of the students in the room. Feeling the eyes of Slytherin students wondering what Jeongin is doing with a muggleborn Ravenclaw. And from the other side of the Great Hall can feel the eyes of Ravenclaw students wondering what one of their own is doing talking to pureblood Slytherin. 

“W-wait Jeongin,” A hand grasps onto his elbow, stopping him in his tracks, Seungmin’s wide eyes scan his face, “I just wanted to ask, um- do you have a date to the ball? Are you-like-going with anyone?” 

“I’m going with Jisung.” He tells him, wishing that he could be saying that he was going with Seungmin instead.

Something flickers in Seungmin’s eyes, so quickly that Jeongin believes that he imagined it. His grip on Jeongin’s arm loosens, “oh, cool.”

“Do you have a date?” Jeongin asks him back the same question the Ravenclaw asked him. Though he’s not sure if he wants to hear the answer.

“Me?” Seungmin points at himself, and pauses, “I’m going with Hyunjin.”

Of course, Jeongin thinks to himself. He’s always had an assumption that Seungmin and Hyunjin were more than just friends, and this just cements it. 

“That’s great,” Jeongin forces himself to say.

“Yeah.”

Silence consumes them, both of them unsure of what to say. To be honest, Jeongin is too heartbroken to get words out, he just wants to go to his bed and hide under the covers until he feels better.

“Jeongin,” Jisung calls for him.

“I should get going,” with taking a step back towards Slytherin’s table, Seungmin’s hand drops from his arm.

Seungmin nods and gives him a tight lipped smile, “yeah, me too. I’ll see you around Jeongin.”

They say their goodbyes, though the now tension from their exchange is more obvious.

“What were you doing with Kim Seungmin?” Jisung questions, moving over to give Jeongin room. 

Jeongin looks over across the hall, seeing Seungmin chatting animatedly with other students from his house. He shakes his head to dismiss Jisung’s curiosity; he thinks it’s best to keep the truth from him, because it’s not like he’ll be speaking to Seungmin again anytime soon. 

“Nothing, just something for potions class.”

On the day of the Yule Ball after dinner, Jeongin spends a good hour lying in his bed staring at his suit where it’s hanging up on the door of his wardrobe. The simple black suit was mailed to him from his parents, with a note from his Mum detailing how the tie she included was the same tie his Dad wore the night they met. 

A part of him doesn’t even want to go to the ball anymore. He isn’t sure if he’ll have any fun if he sees Seungmin with Hyunjin; dancing or holding hands, or anything else that’ll leave him with regret of leaving the comfort of his bed. 

It felt bad enough seeing Seungmin around Hogwarts knowing that he’d lost his chance to ask him to the Yule Ball. He’s heard the whispers throughout the school, wondering why the Hwang Hyunjin is going to the ball with someone like Seungmin. Seeming to totally ignore that Seungmin is Hyunjin’s best friend, and treating him like he’s some nobody undeserving of Hyunjin’s friendship. 

By the time he does force himself up and into his outfit, Jeongin had laid in his bed unmoving for way longer than he originally planned and only gave himself just under ten minutes to make himself look presentable. When he finishes fixing his newly dyed ice blond hair, a wolf whistle makes him jump.

He whips around to see Jisung in the doorway, “wow~ hey handsome, I think I’m gonna be the luckiest guy at the ball.”

Jeongin snorts at his friend's compliment, though he thinks Jisung is selling himself short. The elder has his hair styled off his forehead, and his outfit is the complete opposite to Jeongins own. 

While Jeongin went down the more basic route with his outfit, Jisung went daring. Like he wants to impress. A baby pink silk shirt with a ruffled neck is underneath a long black robe, embroidered with intricate designs that Jeongin can’t make out what they are from where he stands. 

“Me? Have you seen yourself?” Jeongin goes up to him, squinting as he inspects his face, “you’re wearing makeup, who’re you trying to impress? Maybe Hyun-“ 

Jisung smacks a hand over his mouth before he can finish his sentence. His eyes widen comically as he stares up at Jeongin’s amused face. 

“Finish that sentence and I’ll use my wand to make sure you never say another word again,” Jisung doesn’t sound all that threatening when he has glittery pink eyeshadow decorating his eyes that are trying to appear intimidating. 

But Jeongin humours him, holding his hands up in defeat, he bites back a smile. It seems to fool Jisung enough as he steps away in triumph, his intimidating aura melting away. 

“Now, let’s go and dance.”

Students dance along to the music from the band on the stage. Jumping up and down, and swinging their arms about. It seems like a lot of fun. 

At least it does from where Jeongin and Jisung are sitting at the table away from the dance floor. 

They haven’t moved from the table since they got there. As soon as they sat down, they not so discreetly watched as Seungmin and Hyunjin walked in together, the latter’s arm wrapped around the former’s elbow. Hyunjin immediately greeted his friends with his signature smile, while Seungmin stood beside him with a tight lipped smile, hating the attention his best friend gathers by just being himself. After that, majority of the ball passes in a blur, Jeongin being unable to recall anything that’s happened so far.

“Do you think Harry Potter actually put his name in the Goblet of fire?” Jisung mumbles out the question, his chin resting on his hand. 

“I don’t give a literal fuck about some fourth year,” Jeongin is too busy keeping his eyes locked onto his crush from the across the hall and the way he smiles at Hyunjin that he doesn’t want to think about anything else. 

“It was a mistake coming here.” Jeongin mutters under his breath; he’s come, seen the pretty decorations and each school’s dance performance, but now it’s clear that he’s not going to have any fun tonight. All he wants is to lie snuggled up in his bed and to wake up tomorrow on Christmas Day and spend it with his friends. 

Jeongin is half listening to Jisung’s rant about how his name should’ve been chosen from the goblet of fire and how that’s Hyunjin’s fault when someone walks up to their table. “Hey guys. What’re you doing all the way over here? You guys should be up dancing.” Felix, a Hufflepuff in their year who tries to make friends with everyone regardless of their house, greets them with a wide smile. He seems out of breath, most likely from the amount of dancing that’s been going on.

“We’re just taking a break from all that dancing we’ve been doing,” Jeongin doesn’t want to tell the blond that he and Jisung haven’t danced at all, cause that’ll just result in Felix forcing both of them to get up and dance. Luckily Felix believes Jeongin’s lie, probably too immersed with dancing to notice whether the two Slytherins were on the dancefloor or not. 

“Okay, make sure to look for me when you’re back on the dancefloor so we can all dance together.” The Hufflepuff is too sweet for his own good, he throws them two thumbs up, then turns back around to go to the dancefloor. Leaving Jeongin and Jisung alone again.

Jeongin glances at his best friend as Jisung constantly moves in his chair; from leaning forward with his elbows on the table to being slouched back in his chair, it starts to irritate him constantly seeing Jisung move out of the corner of his eye. “Are you itching to dance or something? Keep still.”

Jisung sits up from where he was slouched back to the point he was almost off his chair. He crosses his arms over his chest with a huff, “I’m just waiting for someone to come over and ask me to dance. I know I have my long list of people who are dying for the chance to dance with me. They’re just...taking their time coming over.” He mumbles, looking away; something he does when he’s lying. 

Jeongin’s heart pangs for his friend, he knows that the elder has been waiting all night for the slight chance Hyunjin would come over to talk to him. He places his hand on Jisung’s shoulder in sympathy. A small part of him wants to go over and pull Hyunjin away from everyone else and make him see how great of a person Jisung is.

Then, as if by coincidence, Jeongin sees Hyunjin come out from the crowd. There’s a look of determination on his face as he comes over, alongside his body language screaming confident as he saunters over. The dark red robes he’s wearing represents his house colour, and stands out amongst the sea of black robes. Though Hyunjin has always had the tendency to be bold and over the top.

He stands next to Jisung’s chair and extends one of his arms out, the palm of his hand facing upwards.

“Get up.”

Jisung takes his head out of his hands from where he was silently sulking, he looks between Hyunjin’s outstretched hand and his face, “Excuse me?” He scoffs.

Hyunjin rolls his eyes, “Did I stutter, Han? I said get up.”

“Why would I want to go anywhere with you?” Jisung turns his body to face the Gryffindor, he shrugs one shoulder as he runs his hand through his hair slowly, hoping it’ll show his bad boy persona he puts on.

“I’m not stupid, you aren’t subtle when you stare at me.” Hyunjin clicks his tongue. “Though, you’re lucky you’re cute, otherwise I would’ve told you to fuck off a while ago.”

Jisung’s jaw drops at that, his mouth gaping open, unable to find the words to defend himself. Or seeming to find words to deny it. The act he put on for no more than ten seconds melts away instantly. Leaving behind the shy boy Jisung really is, tongue-tied in front of a cute boy.

“So do you want to dance with me or not?”

Jeongin, who’s remained silent during the exchange, nudges his friend and motions for him to go with Hyunjin. He doesn’t mind sitting by himself if it means that Jisung gets to spend time with his crush. Jisung seems hesitant to leave him, but the silent conversation they have convinces Jisung. 

Getting a confidence boost, Jisung jumps up from his chair and puffs his chest out; feigning confidence that Jeongin knows is a facade and that he’s trembling on the inside, and takes hold of Hyunjin’s hand and pulls him towards the dancefloor. “Let’s go, I didn’t dress up like this for no one to pay attention to me.”

Jeongin stifles his laughter at the way Hyunjin’s eyes widen after they flit down and see the Slytherin’s outfit in its entirety.

He’s glad that Jisung gets to enjoy the evening, even though now Jeongin’s sitting by himself. He scans the students who are dancing and frowns when he doesn’t see Seungmin. Wondering where the Ravenclaw went, he sits up from where he was slouched over the table to try and see where the Head Boy went.

“Hey Yeongin.”

Jeongin freezes up as Seungmin comes over and sits down at the seat Jisung was sitting in. 

“Is there any reason why you’ve been over here the entire evening?” Seungmin asks. 

“Dancing isn’t really my thing,” Jeongin replies, wringing his hands underneath the table. 

Seungmin hums as he moves a fallen piece of hair off his forehead, “would dancing be your thing if you had someone to dance with?”

Jeongin stops wringing his hands. 

Now's your chance, Jeongin. Do it.

He shifts slightly to face Seungmin better. “Is that your smooth way of asking me to dance with you?”

“That depends,” the corner of Seungmin’s mouth quirks up in a small smirk, “is your answer yes?”

Jeongin hesitates. Of course he’d love to go up there with Seungmin on his arm and enjoy himself, but the potential judgement of their peers scares Jeongin into wanting to permanently remain seated for the rest of the night. 

But then Seungmin tilts his head, his smile not dimming as he waits for Jeongin’s answer. He looks so beautiful tonight; well he always does, but tonight Seungmin slicked his hair back and dressed in a ruffled white shirt underneath black robes. It’s then that Jeongin realises that he can’t let this opportunity go to waste. Who is he to say no, when Seungmin is asking him to dance.

“Yes, Seungmin. My answer is yes.” Jeongin stands up first, offering Seungmin his hand which he takes immediately and they make their way over to the dance floor. 

The two of them find themselves in the centre of the dance floor. Dancing to song after song. Jeongin laughing as he tries his best to keep up with Seungmin’s unusual dance moves. 

Over time the upbeat songs lose their fast pace rhythm and turn into slower songs, and with it students start to slowly leave the hall until only a few people are left, living the memories of the ball until the last second. 

Two of the people remaining are Seungmin and Jeongin. Who awkwardly chuckle at the situation seeing the few couples slow dancing around them. It’s Seungmin who initiates slow dancing together, he takes a step closer to Jeongin and slowly raises his arms to wrap them around his neck, “is this okay?” he whispers under his breath.

The nod Jeongin gives is immediate, proving his point by taking a step to bring them almost chest to chest and hesitantly places his hands on Seungmin’s waist. They sway along to the music, Jeongin focuses so much on trying not to step on Seungmin’s feet that he ends up doing so multiple times. He apologises profoundly, but luckily Seungmin accepts his apology with a giggle.

For the first time that night, Jeongin is glad that he didn’t decide to stay inside the Slytherin basement.

“Jeongin, can I be honest?” Jeongin raises his head and sees that Seungmin’s facial expression is a serious one. “I was upset when you told me that Jisung was your date to the ball.”

Their swaying slows to a halt. Jeongin blinks, why would Seungmin be upset that he went with his best friend? “Why would-“

Seungmin interrupts him, he moves one of his hands from where they’re placed around Jeongin’s neck and places his palm flat against his chest, right over Jeongin’s increasing heartbeat, “please let me finish and if I say anything you don’t like, feel free to stop me or leave, okay.”

Jeongin nods silently, waiting for Seungmin to continue.

The Ravenclaw takes a deep breath, “when I asked you if you had a date, I was hoping you would say no. But then you told me you did have a date, and you asked me if I had a date; which I didn’t, so I lied to you and said that Hyunjin was my date. And then I had to ask Hyunjin if he’d go with me and obviously he said yes because he’s my best friend and then tonight I saw you sitting and I made assumptions that you weren’t having fun and I asked Hyunjin if he could get Jisung away from you so I could- sorry I’m rambling.” Seungmin lets out another shaky breath, this time he looks Jeongin in the eyes when he continues, “what I’m trying to say is that I was hoping you didn’t have a date so I could ask you to be my date.”

The words take a second or two for Jeongin to register them, Seungmin wanted to go to the Yule Ball with him? “M-me?” He stutters, hoping he didn’t misunderstand the elder’s rambling.

“I know, it was delusional for me to think you’d agree to go with someone like me.” Seungmin sighs out.

Jeongin’s eyebrows furrow in confusion, “what do you mean someone like you?”

There’s a moment of silence, Seungmin bites down on his bottom lip nervously, drawing Jeongin’s attention to his mouth. “I’m a nobody, people wouldn’t know who I am if I wasn’t Head Boy or friends with Hyunjin. Honestly I was surprised you even knew my name.”

Jeongin can’t help himself when he releases a small chuckle, “Seungmin, for someone who’s a Ravenclaw, you’re kinda dumb.”

“Hey.” Seungmin exclaims, hitting Jeongin repeatedly on the shoulder.

“Ow, ow, okay, let me explain,” he grabs a hold of Seungmin’s wrist and stops him before he creates a bruise. Seungmin raises an eyebrow, waiting for Jeongin to explain himself.

“I only said that Jisung was my date because I knew that you would never go with me and I didn’t want to embarrass myself by saying I didn’t have a date. I thought you’d never want to go to the ball with a Slytherin. No one from the other houses wants to be seen with us, they think all of us are involved with dark magic.”

“Jeongin, I don’t care that you’re a Slytherin. Do you really think that lowly of me that I’ll judge you just because of your house?”

“No, no, of course not.”

“Good, because when I look at you I see a boy who has cute cheeks with dimples, and has the potential to be a great Quidditch player, not someone in green robes.”

Jeongin looks away as a blush makes it’s way up his neck, “and just for the record I see you as someone who’s great in potions class, and having the prettiest smile I’ve ever had the pleasure of seeing. So I definitely do not see you as just the Ravenclaw Head Boy and Hyunjin’s best friend.”

Something flickers in Seungmin’s eyes, he clears his throat as he gestures with his head to the exit of the hall, “do you wanna get out of here?”

By now most of the people have now left the room, the party atmosphere there once was now completely gone. Jeongin doesn’t see the point of staying any longer, “yeah okay, let’s go.”

Seungmin smiles at him and takes his hand as they walk towards the large doors. The hallway has a few students, still straggling behind before they have to go back to their dorms. Hidden underneath one of the staircases are a pair who are so close together they may as well be one person from where they’re attached at the mouth.

Seungmin must have noticed them too, he makes a dramatic gagging sound, “is that-?”

He doesn’t need to finish his sentence, both of them know that the pair swapping spit under the stairs is Jisung and Hyunjin. It seems that Jisung must’ve gotten over his ‘I hate Hyunjin’ spiel when he realised that Hyunjin might’ve liked him back. Jeongin expects to hear about his friend’s version of the night tomorrow morning.

“I feel like I need to wash my eyes out with soap to be able to unsee that.” Seungmin turns his head away from them, using his hand to block them from his view for good measure. “They think they’re being discreet, when we and god knows however many other people have seen them -bleh.”

“Just look at me instead.” Jeongin takes the Ravenclaw’s chin in his grasp and turns his head to face him.

“Ahh, a much better view.” Seungmin smirks.

The blush returns to Jeongin’s face, “shut up,” he attempts to hit Seungmin with the one hand he has free, the other still occupied with being held be Seungmin’s right hand. “You said you wanted to get out of here, but we’re still in the corridor.”

“Are you usually this impatient?” The older teases.

“No, I’ve just never had Kim Seungmin want to whisk me away somewhere before.”

Seungmin nods, and leads Jeongin away from the corridor, “well let’s not be wasting time here then.”

“Seungmin, are you sure we’re allowed to be up here?”

The Ravenclaw tsks, the use of his wand allowing them access into the locked room. “Don’t worry your pretty little head too much about it, Yeongin. If we get caught I can use my Head Boy charm to get us out of it. Or I’ll say I was holding the innocent Slytherin boy against his will and take all the blame.”

Jeongin appreciates the gesture, “I highly doubt they’ll believe you have me captive. They’ll probably think I have Ravenclaw’s golden boy held for my own wicked game.” Not knowing how long they’ll be in the tower for, he decides to make himself more comfortable, taking off his robe and folding it over the closest chair, leaving him in his crisp white shirt.

Seungmin’s eyes follow Jeongin’s every movement, and removes his own robe. “Well I’ll tell them they’re wrong and that I wanted to woo a cute boy by showing him the stars and point out constellations.” 

Being called cute flusters Jeongin, he wasn’t expecting such a compliment to come from Seungmin. Usually he hates being called cute, hitting Jisung upside his head if he even dares to call him anything of the sort. He’s allowed to act cute but that doesn’t give people the right to call him that. But when the word is coming from Seungmin it makes him melt into a little puddle.

He doesn’t want to give Seungmin the satisfaction in knowing the effect it has on him, so Jeongin ignores him and does what they came here to do.

Looking up, Jeongin stares in awe at the amount of stars visible in the night sky. Usually on a winter night, the sky is casted over with dark clouds. But it seems that the one night Jeongin and Seungmin are breaking and entering into the tower the sky is clear to make the potential punishment they’ll receive worth it.

Seungmin joins him, the two of them standing side by side as they admire the stars on the night of Christmas Eve. “It’s beautiful,” he breathes out.

Jeongin looks to his side, seeing Seungmin’s side profile. He’s still looking up at the stars, his eyes are wide with amazement from what he sees. But Jeongin thinks that he’s the one who has the better view as he stares at the boy with the stars of the night sky reflecting in his eyes.

“Yeah, you are.”

There’s a beat of silence that continues on for seconds longer. Seungmin’s eyes widen as he snaps his head to face Jeongin, not saying anything. As a reflex Jeongin lets out a nervous chuckle, he’s about to take it back, say that he’s joking or that Seungmin must’ve misheard him.

But Jeongin doesn’t get the chance to as Seungmin beats him to it and speaks first- or moves first as he swoops in and pecks his cheek, then pulls back just as fast. His cheeks turn as red as the house colour of Gryffindor. Despite being a Ravenclaw the colour looks cute on him, and Jeongin thinks he wants to see it more often. More importantly, being the reason for the colour on his cheeks.

Jeongin believes his own face similarly mirrors Seungmin’s own. The kiss being unexpected, but not in a bad way. In fact, Jeongin is somewhat disheartened that the kiss wasn’t somewhere else on his face. Though that may have resulted in Jeongin combusting with too many feelings.

So maybe baby steps is the better option.

“Was that okay?” Seungmin stammers out, he ducks his head down, causing his hair that was perfectly styled back to fall out of place. Jeongin wants to fix it for him, so that his face is visible for what he’s about to do next.

“Yeah, it was -um perfectly fine.” He himself then returns the gesture, his lips grazing one of Seungmin’s warm cheeks. At the contact, Seungmin lets out a high pitched squeak and a shaky breath that Jeongin feels past his ear.

Unlike Seungmin’s cheek kiss, Jeongin’s lips linger from where they are pressed to the elder’s cheekbone. Hoping to convey his feelings that he’s not so good at verbally saying through the kiss.

When he finally pulls back it’s a competition over who’s more flustered, both of them bright red; Jeongin looks even more so with the contrast of his platinum blond hair.

They compose themselves; which consists of cooling down their cheeks and fixing their hair, alongside hiding their secret smiles. He doesn’t know who initiates it, but one moment Jeongin’s hands are empty and the next his and Seungmin’s pinky fingers are linked. It’s barely any contact, but it’s more than enough for Jeongin.

The clock on the wall in the tower strikes midnight, and Jeongin doesn’t get transported away from where he is now. He’s still in the astronomy tower and Seungmin is still beside him. Now he’s definitely glad he decided to go to the ball, because it got him a dance with the most beautiful boy at Hogwarts, and a romantic adventure breaking the rules and going to parts of the castle that are out of bounds.

The day has hardly even begun but it’s already one of Jeongin’s favourite Christmasses to date. 

He hopes to see Seungmin again later on in the day, Jeongin hasn’t got him a present but a bold part of him suggests giving the Ravenclaw a kiss as a present. The thought makes him blush, not entirely opposed to the idea. The butterflies in his stomach thrash away at the anticipation of all the things they can do together during their final year. And for once Jeongin looks forward to his time at school if he has Seungmin by his side.

He’s glad Seungmin took him up here, because he hopes it’s the beginning of something great between them and there's nothing that can ruin this moment for him.

“Kim Seungmin! Yang Jeongin! What’re you both doing in the astronomy tower at this time?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starryseungbin)


End file.
